Sword Of Xolan II
|звёзды = 8 |название саундтрека = The Assassination |композитор = Mattashi |id саундтрека = 637758 |аудио = Файл:637758.ogg |изображение = Sword Of Xolan II.jpg |сферы = 350 |монеты = 3 }} Sword Of Xolan II — безумный уровень от игрока Nightlex. Сделан в версии 2.1. Описание Sword Of Xolan II является второй частью трилогии Sword Of Xolan, основанной на одноимённой игре. Как и в игре, большая часть объектов выглядит пиксельно и сделан уровень в художественном стиле. Все противники и боссы были взяты из оригинала и очень точно перенесены в другую игру. Битва с двумя боссами занимает большую часть уровня, а концовка, с надписями о том, что этот уровень — ещё не конец, отсылает к продолжению Sword Of Xolan III. Также этот уровень попал в зал славы и стал эпическим. Геймплей Уровень начинается с куба. Здесь мы преодолеваем необычные препятствия. Затем корабль. Задний фон будет сделан как своды пещеры. Затем НЛО с частой сменой гравитации, после шар со сферами. Далее куб. Начинается первая битва. Босс-пчела будет стрелять в вас. Когда вы пройдёте босса, его засыплет камнями. Далее просто препятствия и новый босс-гусеница. Этот огромный монстр будет стрелять в вас снарядами и жуками. Далее надписи: You may defeat me , But there is one thing I can say for sure . This not over . Уровень пройден! Монеты * Первая монета находится на 8%. Чтобы приступить к её сбору, нужно сразу после приземления на деревянную платформу (на 7%) сделать с неё прыжок. Затем вы попадёте в секретный проход, где для сбора монеты остаётся сделать лишь ещё один прыжок. * Вторая монета находится на 39%. Чтобы её приступить к её сбору, нужно попасть в секретный проход следующим образом: сначала надо на 37% с самого края деревянной платформы сделать прыжок (чтобы не упасть вниз), затем просто взбираться вверх, прыгая внутри тоннеля, тем самым дойдя до монеты. * Третья монета находится на 66%. Чтобы её собрать, необходимо пойти по другому маршруту: нужно на 63% не делать прыжка с деревянной платформы, а упасть с неё. Sword Of Xolan II (Nightlex) C1.png|Первая монета Sword Of Xolan II (Nightlex) C2.png|Вторая монета Sword Of Xolan II (Nightlex) C3.png|Третья монета Интересные факты * У уровня есть продолжение — Sword Of Xolan III. Этот сиквел имеет такую же сложность и содержит не менее невероятную битву с боссом. * Интересно, что в уровне саундтрек от того же композитора, что и в обоих других уровнях этой серии — от Mattashi. * Sword Of Xolan II является самым долгим по продолжительности уровнем серии Sword Of Xolan — он длится около трёх минут. * В уровне больше 130000 объектов, из-за чего он превышает ограничение количества объектов на момент создания (максимальное количество объектов в версии 2.1 составляет 80 000). ** Также этот уровень самый большой по численности объектов в серии Sword Of Xolan. * Пароль от уровня — 423212. * Уровень посвящен игроку Partition. Галерея Видео center|335px|Прохождение от [[Partition]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Уровни с боссом Категория:Эпические уровни Категория:Сиквелы Категория:Серия "Sword Of Xolan" Категория:Безумные Категория:Художественный стиль Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Featured